1. Technical Field
The exemplary and non-limiting embodiments of the invention relate generally to audio and, more particularly, to communicating audio to a user.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Audio headphones, headsets and earbuds having air-conduction transducers are known. Devices worn on a user's head having a bone conduction transducer are also known.